


少年倾国25

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520





	少年倾国25

于是已然山穷水尽的我眼睁睁看着萧浓情飞身扑过来，瞬间将我推倒在龙案旁的碧纱橱边，便抬头堵住了我的双唇。

兴许是以前从未与旁人亲近过，萧浓情极喜欢这般程度的肌肤相亲，如鱼得水般舔了舔我的嘴唇，便趁我愣神时伸了舌头进来，技巧显然已是磨练得熟稔；待到分开的时候，我隐约感到他腹下那物已是又精神抖擞起来，不由分说地硌上了我的腰身。

萧浓情泄愤般咬了一口我的下唇，质问道：“这几日你上哪儿去了，我到侯府寻你多少回都没见着人影，难道是去花街了？莫非还在眷恋着那骊珠儿不成？”

我被他问得懵怔，不懂怎么就又扯到了骊珠儿身上，大脑一时放空也想不出什么更好的借口。憋了好一会儿后，也只得干巴巴地别过头去道：“这不是……你的生辰快到了，我也不知该送些什么礼物才好，便去这城中街市逛逛……”

萧浓情眨了眨眼，显然认可了我这番蹩脚的谎话，且还深受感动。

然后他便感动地撩起我的衣摆，一手握了下去。

“……”

我倒抽一口凉气，赶紧制住他手上的动作，退后一步捂住自己已有些感觉的下身，又羞又恼地瞪着他道：“你也适可而止一点，这里是御书房！”

萧浓情仍是不管不顾地抱上来，含糊着又亲了我两口，瞥一眼窗外道：“皇上正在御花园陪淑妃娘娘晒太阳呢，没半个时辰根本回不来，足够弄一回了……晟鸣……”

听到他那原本清亮的嗓音蒙上一层情欲的喑哑，双眸也诱惑般朝我眨着央求的微光，我看着他，心下早已咆哮着抽了自己几千个巴掌。

亲娘哎，我怎么就招惹上了这么个随时随地发情的冤家，现在脱身还来得及吗？

……

然后我便悲哀地意识到，崇贤弟昨晚友情馈赠的那碗十全大补汤，实在是太补了。

萧浓情显然清楚我最中意他身上的哪里，翘臀柔软地摩挲着我的掌心，原本端庄的朝服已被他解了开来，拉着我的手便去摸那胸膛上两颗殷红的石榴籽；眼下光景如此香艳刺激，加之昨日那碗药膳效力的催发，我也根本控制不住想要跟他厮磨的欲望。

正半推半就地想要趁皇上回来之前弄一回时，我却敏感地听到走廊上传来了两个人的脚步声，嚇得一个激灵摔倒在地，抱着萧浓情便滚进了身旁多宝格下的柜门中。

我看到缝隙中有两双脚一前一后地自书房门边出现，站定着似是环顾了一圈，其中一双龙靴分明是皇上的，不由得心中一紧，下意识抱紧了怀里的萧浓情；而背对着我的萧浓情也会意地屏住气息，原本高涨的欲望瞬间降温了不少。

“……咦？”皇上的声音道，“萧家那小子呢？”

汗水从额角滑落的时候，我定了定神，不动声色地又朝壁边挨近了些，确保皇上不会留意到这里；然后又低头看了一眼怀里的萧浓情，心中叫苦不迭。

若是当真被皇上瞧见我俩这副不清不楚的样子，那我裴小侯这一世清白可就当真毁于一旦了。

“兴许是见皇上您迟迟不归，寻去御花园了吧。”我一愣，发觉这声音竟是徐静枫的。

皇上闻言打了个哈欠，下一刻便传来龙椅与地面的摩擦声，似是他疲惫地坐了下来。“也罢，正巧省了朕将他打发走的功夫；屁大点的事也非要来当面和朕论清楚，跟他爹当年还真是如出一辙。”

我闻言咽了下口水，心道居然让这萧浓情听到了皇上对他的真实想法，也不知究竟是好是坏；迟疑着朝他看去时，却发现他似乎全然没有在意这暗柜外的人在说些什么，背对着我的碧眸不知在幽幽地看向哪里，下一刻竟微微提臀，用他那两瓣饱满的臀肉蹭了蹭我腹下那活儿。

“……”

方才浇灭的欲望瞬间灼烧起来的同时，我的寒毛也瞬间竖了起来，不可思议地箍紧了他的腰身，却不敢有太大的动作，生怕被暗柜外的那两人听到；于是也只得任凭他轻缓地蹭着我硬热起来的分身，又拉过我的手向下按去，示意我也给他摸一摸。

我压抑着不让自己发出声来，心下简直将眼前这不合时宜发情的野鸡美男骂了个狗血淋头，却见他侧过头来亮晶晶地看我，还当真是一副思念迷恋的模样。

我瞪他，他又用那两团柔软的屁股蛋蹭蹭我那胀热的茎头，竟隐约有几分撒娇的意味。

……

我憋了半晌，便也只好认命般抵住他的肩头，手伸进亵裤中摸索到那根湿润而火热的巨物，轻轻缓缓地撸动起来。

萧浓情双眼一眯，忍不住便想要发出声来，慌忙抬起手捂住自己的嘴巴，一边蹭我一边惬意地由着我给他摸。

还别说，在这种可怕的地处和时机做这事儿，还真的是……很刺激……

“裴东赫那边怎么样了？”

迷乱间，暗柜外的两人似是又谈论起来。见皇上居然提到我爹，我的双眼顿时清明了许多，情欲也降下去不少，制住萧浓情那还在耸动的身子便往透着光亮的缝隙间凑了凑，想要听听他们两人在说些什么。

御书房内静默了一会儿，便响起了徐静枫恭敬而淡然的声音：“据探子来报，他没去云南会见镇南王，确乎是回了襄阳祭祖不假；且看样子，近期似是没有归京的打算了。”

“……”

徐静枫这一句仿佛闷雷般炸响在我耳旁，原本便因我爹一声不吭抛下我离京而忐忑不安的心也跟着慌乱起来，直觉自己接下来会听到什么不得了的大事。

什么探子，难道皇上一直在派人紧盯着我爹的行踪？这又跟朝中群臣避之若浼的镇南王有什么关系？

“怎么，转眼十七年了，他还想在这个时候临阵脱逃不成？”我屏住呼吸透过那暗柜的门缝去看外头的两人，便听得皇上嗤笑一声，下一刻就从龙椅上站了起来，“莫说是朕……南王，也不会……放过他……”

皇上和徐静枫似乎走到了御书房的另一头，声音飘渺着听得有些不真切。我低下头来，萧浓情正不满地在我怀里扭动着，下一刻便对上了我警告的眼神；好在他也知道我们俩不可能就这么在这暗柜中发泄出来，终究还是安静下来，和我一道等着欲望慢慢平息。

“……多少年了，想不到李燝还是贼心不死，便是当不成皇帝，也还妄想着当那太上皇。”皇上冷哼一声，嗓音却又在下一刻变得悠闲起来，似乎对他提到的那人很是怜悯，“只可惜朕这皇兄聪明一世，糊涂一时，当年怎么就把儿子托付给了裴东赫这等优柔寡断之人。”

我听得心头一紧，想想我爹那日的异常，又想到这些年来的种种，恍然间似乎终于隐约地明白过来了点什么。

我……难不成是镇南王的……


End file.
